Dave, I Blew Up Alvin
by ThatOneOtherDude
Summary: It appears Simon is close to fixing Alvin. OR is he?
1. OOPS!

**Authors note: Hey everyone here is the start of my new story Dave, We Blew Up Alvin. Before you freak out this is suppose to be a chipmunk version of Honey, I Blew Up the Kids. It is suppose to be the new '07 version of the chipmunks. However, they going to have the personalties of the 80's cartoon so the story will flow a little better. Hope you enjoy and please review. Just to break a trend it seems, I will keep the Chipettes out of it because it seems that every new story had the Chipettes. If I do find enough people want them, I will probably find someway to get them in.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story. Any and all characters belong to Bagdassarian Inc.**

Chapter One: Oops

We come in to see Simon working with some unknown concoction in his lab in the basement. "Okay." Simon said, "A little bit of this. Now a little bit of that." Simon had just loved what Dave had done for him. He custom ordered everything and anything he would need for his lab in a much smaller chipmunk friendly size.. It was thankful Dave had understood his love for science to help him along the way. He wasn't doing anything big at the moment. Just something to pass the time. Dave had been out most of the day and would be gone till about dinner which was roughly 6:00. He was just making something that would make anything glow within the dark. "Now a tiny bit of neon." Finally finishing it. Although it was a small project, Simon was proud of anything he would be able to come up with.

"Now for someone or something to test it on." Simon pondered, "Eh, I'll just use a lamp." Simon then wondered if he should show Alvin and Theodore thinking they probably wouldn't care. "Hey Alvin, Theodore, come see this!" Simon shouted with no response. "Alvin, Theodore!!" Simon shouted even louder yet to no avail. "Jeez." Simon said as he jumped of his chair to go see what Alvin was doing. Unbeknown to him, Simon's tail accidentally brushed up against an open beaker of growth hormone just enough to tip it and have it spill into his lighting concoction.

Simon finally made it to the kitchen and into the living room to announce his project completion. As he had expected, he found Alvin and Theodore watching Spongebob. "Hey Alvin, Theodore. Do you want to see what I did this time?" Simon asked.

"What? Did you find the cure for cancer?" Alvin retorted tired of all these projects.

"No. Why would you say that. It's just a little project I did to pass the time."

"Come on Simon. You do something different at least every other day if not everyday."

"Okay then. Are you sure?"

"Stop asking me.I'm not interested."

"What about you Theodore?" Simon asked trying to get him in on the conversation.

"Sure Simon."

"Come on then."

Then Simon and Theodore started to head for Simon's lab in the basement. Alvin stayed behind to continue watching Spongebob. He then started to get jealous that Theodore got to see what Simon had done so he figured he would see what was done. "Hold on guys. Wait for me." He knew he had hurry so he wouldn't miss it. Alvin scurried on all fours as fast he could to catch up.

Alvin had just arrived as Simon was explaining to Theodore what he had accomplished. Simon tried as hard as he could to make it understandable, but Theodore was still having some trouble understanding it. "Nice to see you join us Alvin. I was just explaining to Theodore what I am doing."

"That's nice. So what are you doing now?" Alvin asked as he headed for Simon's lab table.

"Hold on. I'm not done explaining things."

"Whatever."

As Simon was finishing up Alvin had grabbed a glass that he had thought had water which Simon would have occasionally down in his lab, but it had happened to be what Simon was working on. He chugged the glass down until Simon turned around and noticed what he was doing. "Alvin. NO!!" Simon yelled.

"What?" Alvin said as he finished the glass.

"That was what I was working on today. It wasn't ready to be tested on a living being."

"Oh." Alvin said kind of in awe.

"Hurry Theodore. Go turn out the lights." Simon urged.

"O-Okay S-Simon." said shaking worrying about Alvin especially the way Simon sounded.

Theodore scurried up the stairs to turn out the lights. He jumped up the flip the switch and the lights went out. After Simon's explanation, he knew what was suppose to happen. Nothing happened. Simon was kind of shocked. He had explained then to Alvin what was suppose to happen. Alvin had then wondered why it didn't work.

"I hope this doesn't do anything to me."

"Don't worry it shouldn't." Simon assured him. "It wasn't toxic, I just wanted to make sure it worked the way I wanted before I tested it on anything living, and apparently it didn't."

"Okay, I'll take your word for it, but I think my stomach is becoming a little unsettled." Alvin said gripping his stomach."

"Okay then Alvin. Theodore and I will help you to the couch so you can get some rest."

"Thanks."

"Come on Theodore, help me carry Alvin."

"Okay Simon."

After about twenty minutes, the trio finally arrived and had Alvin all ready and on the couch. Simon had gone and got a glass of water and Theodore stayed behind to watch Alvin. He finally came back with the glass and after Alvin finished it, he took back to the kitchen. He came back and told Alvin to rest for a few hours until Dave got back. Alvin agreed and just stayed and watched T.V. Simon and Theodore went on their way and did their own thing and would occasionally check back on Alvin.

"I hope Alvin will be okay." Theodore said quite unsure.

"Don't worry, he should be fine with some rest." Simon said assuredly.

**Well there was the first chapter. I will try to update one or more chapters a day, but I'm not sure if some days I can do that. I will be taking a trip to Florida (I live in Ohio) for two weeks starting on August 3, so I will try to get as much done as possible. I may be able to update a few chapters on the trip but there will be very few. I hope you enjoyed the start and please review and I will try to include any suggestions that I get.**


	2. Dinner Time

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. Well here it is, chapter 2 of Dave, I Blew Up Alvin. I hope that everyone has enjoyed it so far. I believe that it is one of my best writings that I have ever written. I haven't ever posted any stories online, but I have written several for school and stuff. Again leave reviews and tell me if I should use the Chipettes because I am still not sure if I should or not. Without further ado...**

* * *

Chapter 2: Dinner

It had been a few hours since Simon and Theodore had helped Alvin to bed. Alvin had finally felt that his stomach had settled enough to move about the house but was extremely tired. He looked at the clock and found it said it was 5:00. He and his brothers still had about an hour until Dave was to return and start dinner. Alvin headed for the kitchen to find Theodore looking through some cookbooks. Theodore always loved the idea of cooking but never could because everything he needed was too big. He would make up for this by reading through cookbooks and by now had known about everything you need to know about cooking. He could become one of the best chefs ever with his knowledge.

"What are you doing Theodore?" Alvin asked a little wearily.

Theodore looked up with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh nothing really. How do you feel?"

"I feel a little better. I still have a little bit of a stomachache. I feel good enough to get around the house." Alvin replied still a little tired. "That stuff Simon gave me better not get me seriously ill."

"I'm sure it won't. Simon never makes anything that dangerous."

"Well, I guess your right." Alvin said, "Hey, speaking of Simon, do you know where he is right now?"

"I think he is in his lab." Theodore answered pointing behind him as he continued to read his cookbook.

"Okay, thanks."

Alvin walked through the kitchen to get to Simon lab. As he got to the door, he opened it to find Simon pondering to himself about something. Alvin guessed it was about what had happened that very day. He walked down the stairs very slowly to keep his stomach settled. He had finally hit the last step which had a little squeak to it. That squeak was enough to attract Simon's attention.

"Oh Hi, I see you're feeling better." Simon said.

"Just a little. Hey, what are you doing?" Alvin asked as he sat down on a chair too weak to stand for much longer.

"I'm just trying to figure out what had gone wrong."

"Do you have any idea what the problem may be?"

"Not really, I've tried everything and nothing found an answer. I even made another batch exactly the same yet it worked perfect."

Simon grabbed a simple cup.

"Here I'll show you." Simon said as he flipped the light switch.

The cup that had originally been a regular plain red had actually turned to a neon type of red. Alvin was quite astounded by this but got over it quick.

"Hey Simon, I don't think it would be a good idea to tell Dave about this."

"I guess you're right. He would just be freaking out over nothing really."

"Okay then, I'm going back upstairs. Tell me if you find out anything else."

Alvin then headed up the stairs to let Simon to continue to think about this. He was sure Simon would think of something but he only wanted to know if it would affect him in any way. He had walked through the kitchen to find Theodore reading a different cookbook which seemed to be filled with fancier dishes. He didn't really care this time through and just headed straight for the living room to continue to rest and watch T.V. Alvin would gladly go out or play around any other time, but he knew he wouldn't be able to do much with his stomach. He looked at the clock and now it was 5:10. He tried to stay awake but before he had knew it, he had drifted to sleep.

Alvin was awakened by the sound of a car driving into their driveway. He looked at the clock and according to the time it mus have been Dave. He then suddenly realized after he had fully wakened up that his stomachache was finally gone. He was starting to get annoyed with the pain and glad it was gone.. Dave finally made it to the doorway and gotten in.

Dave looked around and noticed Alvin.

"Hi Alvin."

"Hey Dave."

"So, where are Simon and Theodore."

"Well Simon is in his lab as usual and Theodore is in the kitchen."

A thought came to Dave's mind hoping Theodore hasn't eaten anything right before dinner.

"So did Theodore snack a little bit before I arrived?" Dave asked

"Not that I know of."

"Great."

Dave then headed off to the kitchen to see what Theodore was doing in there. He noticed he had a cookbook which Theodore would read for many hours a day. Theodore could easily be the best chefs in the world but it would be hard because of their sizes.

"So Theodore, is there anything you found in the book that you would like me to make for dinner?" Dave asked

"Umm." Theodore started mumbling flipping through some pages, " how about this?"

"Sure I think I could do that."

"Great!!"

Dave then headed toward Simon's lab door to see what he was doing and to make sure he was okay. He gave a little knock on the door.

"Simon, are you in there?"

"Yes Dave." Simon replied "I'm organizing things around here, could you tell me when dinner is ready?"

"Sure Simon."

Dave then headed back to the kitchen and started on their dinner. He had started to make the lasagna and Theodore stood beside him helping him in any way possible. After they had put the lasagna in the oven, Alvin had grabbed Theodore's attention and motioned him to come with him.

"Sorry Dave." Theodore said

"I forgot I was going to do something so I'm going to do it while I remember."

"Okay I'll call you when dinner is ready."

Theodore asked Alvin where they were going. Theodore was answered soon when Alvin had pulled him into Simon's lab. Alvin and Simon had explained that he needs to avoid in any way possible about what happened that day. Alvin and Simon could only hope Theodore could control his talking for just one night. Dave finally called them to dinner about 10 minutes later and the Chipmunks took there place on the table while Dave sat in his own chair. He gave each chipmunk their own small plate of lasagna while Dave then grabbed his own. After a while of eating Dave asked the exact question that Alvin, Simon and Theodore knew he would ask.

"How did your day go while I was gone? I hope Alvin didn't get into too much trouble." Dave said.

"I didn't do much, I just organized my lab all day to pass the time and Alvin surprisingly behaved all day." Simon said

"So no new project to show me then?"

"Nope."

"So what did you do Alvin?"

"I just watched T.V most of the day, nothing special."

"and you Theodore."

Then Theodore went on a long talking rant about his whole and seemed he talked about to about every second. Then came the time of the trio's problems. Alvin seeing what was coming had to interrupt.

"Wait I just remembered, there was a Spongebob marathon on and it was amazing. It was the main reason I watched TV all day."

"Well that's nice." Dave replied.

While at the same time, Simon caught on and was signaling for Theodore to shut up. The rest of the dinner went on as it normally did. Dave would then announce a concert or signing to take place within the next week. He just had to work the contract out. Then after the dishes were washed, they would go do something as a family. They had decided to watch a movie. It was Simon's turn to pick the movie. He had chosen Apollo 13. Simon could never get tired of it yet Alvin was ready to destroy the DVD.

"Come on Simon, not again." Alvin complained.

"Alvin stop it. It is Simon's turn to pick the movie. You can pick next." Dave said hoping to stop a fight before it started.

Simon had been into it the whole movie while Alvin had fallen asleep within 30 minutes. Dave and Theodore liked the movie but not for the scientific reasons Simon enjoyed it. After about 2 hours, it was the boy's bed time. Since Alvin was asleep Dave had to carry him. Simon and Theodore just scurried themselves to the armchair they are still in. Dave has never been able to get smaller beds yet but he is hoping to soon. Alvin was awakened as Dave took in the the chair, but with the time was only half awake.

"Good night boys."

"Good night Dave." the trio said in unison but Alvin's was more of a mumble.

Dave then turned out the light and headed for his own bed in the next room. Alvin, Theodore and Dave had fallen asleep instantly. Simon was still pondering about what happened that very day and why nothing appeared to affect Alvin. After a while of thinking Simon finally drifted off into sleep. Unknown to everyone throughout the night something was indeed happening to Alvin.

**Well there it is chapter 2. It isn't much of a cliffhanger because I basically gave the biggest part of the story out earlier but hey you never know what I might do. No I'm just kidding I'm pretty straight forward. Please Read and Review and fill free to add suggestions. I hope to update chapter 3 soon.**


	3. Problems

**Author's Note: Hey everyone. Wow 78 hits. I didn't expect it to have this many hits within a few days. Thanks for the support. What I plan on doing is after I finish this story, I will go over it again and edit it to make it better. Finally, something decent should be happening in this chapter. Please review and enjoy.**

Chapter 3: Problems

No one could notice this but something was actually happening to Alvin over night. He actually grew a fairly large amount. About 6 inches to be precise. It had been about 7:00 when Dave had woken up to make the boys breakfast. Simon and Theodore had been awake almost instantly ready for some waffles. Alvin was a little harder to get up. Dave had a pretty good idea. He held the waffles up to Alvin's nose which woke him up instantly. Dave took a look at the clock and realized he had to leave right then.

"Okay boys I have to go to work. Have a nice day."

Dave headed out the door and with that he left and the boys were left to finish their breakfast and stay alone for the rest of the day. As Simon had just finished his waffles, he caught a glimpse of Alvin and something seemed out of place. He wondered if Alvin had noticed this or did anything.

"Alvin, I noticed something seems different about you. Did you do anything." Simon said.

"I don't know what you're talking. I didn't do anything" Alvin replied

"I think I know. You seemed to be a lot bigger than I remember."

"Are you sure you are just not tired and are seeing things."

"No, I'm pretty awake, and how many times am I mistaken?"

"I don't know. Not all the time I guess."

"Okay Alvin, I know how I can find out. Come here and we can stand back-to-back. Theodore can you come over here?"

Theodore had walked over to the center of the table to compare Alvin and Simon's heights. Simon and Alvin stood back to back in the middle of the table and Theodore judged it.

"Um. Let's see. It seems Alvin is about several inches taller than you Simon." Theodore guessed kinda surprised.

"What? I don't get this. Wasn't I just taller than you by a few inches when we were measured by Dave last week.? Simon asked also surprised.

"I don't know. Could it be a growth spurt?" Alvin said.

"Over one week. I highly doubt that." Simon said questionably.

"Well then I don't know. I don't know about you, but I am not going to make a big deal about it. In fact, I like that I'm taller than you for once." Alvin said.

"Come on Alvin. Aren't you a little concerned that you've grown so much in such a short period of time?

"Yeah right. I'm going to take advantage of this. Maybe now people will realize that I'm actually older than you because it seems everyone thinks that you are the oldest."

"Alvin stop being an idiot. Obviously something is wrong."

"You know what, I'm not even going to deal with this."

Alvin then stormed off the table up to their dresser to grab his sweater. He grabbed out his signature red sweater with a large "A" on the front. Since he had grown so much over night he was having trouble getting it on. He tried and tried to slip it on for about 5 minutes until he heard a tear.

"Great. If this one is too small then all the others must be too." Alvin said in disgust.

He had looked over at his brothers drawers of sweaters and knew what he had to do. He opened up Theodore's drawer and grabbed his sweater. It had been a perfect fit for some reason. He started to realize something must have been wrong. He knew he was taller, but he thought that shouldn't affect how his sweater fit. He didn't realize that he was also growing overall.

He jumped off the dresser and headed for Simon's lab thinking he would be finding out what was wrong since he seemed so determined to do so at breakfast. He opened up the door and had walked down the stairs. Simon caught a glimpse of something green coming down the stairs and figured it was Theodore.

"Hey Simon." Alvin said

"What do you want Theodore?" Simon asked still facing his table.

"It's not Theodore, it's Alvin."

"What." Simon said as he turned around to see Alvin wearing Theodore's green sweater.

"Why are you wearing Theodore's sweater?"

"I tried to get mine on, but it wouldn't fit. I thought I was just growing taller but it seems I'm growing in an overall way. I think you were right about something being wrong."

"This is only a guess, but it could be from my project yesterday. There is no other way this could happen. I will wait a few days before I try to figure it out what the problem is because if this is all your growing, it isn't really a big deal."

"Well, I do think it is kind of cool to be a little bigger. How much do you think I grew?"

"We can check if you want."

"Okay, lead the way."

Simon and Alvin headed up the stairs to a doorway that Dave would check their heights about every month or so. As Alvin went to the spot, Simon went to go get a ruler from the living room. As he passed through the kitchen Theodore noticed this but didn't really care. It wasn't until Simon came walking back with a ruler that Theodore's curiosity got the better of him. He had jumped off the table and was sneaking behind Simon to see what he was doing. They eventually came to a doorway where Dave would occasionally check their heights. Theodore took a peek around the corner and saw Alvin wearing one of his sweaters and wondered why. He then saw Simon place the ruler next to Alvin. He then heard Simon starting to mumble.

"Okay Alvin, according to this, you grew about 6 inches." Simon said in shock.

"Wow, that's pretty amazing. It definitely have been your project yesterday."

"Well you are actually getting big for any chipmunk."

Theodore then left the corner to head back for the table before Simon would return the ruler. He was hoping he could get Simon to tell him in person what the problem was. A few short moments later Simon came back through the kitchen as expected.

"Why did you need that ruler Simon?" Theodore asked.

"Nothing. I just needed to draw a straight line for a blueprint."

"What would this blueprint be for?

"You'll find out when I'm done."

"That's nice. I'll see you later."

"See ya."

What Theodore didn't know is after he left, Simon and Alvin decided not to tell Theodore because Simon didn't want Dave to know he made anything that is affecting Alvin is some weird way and Theodore was sure to tell.

Alvin also headed on his own way to see what it would be like to be half a foot taller and he did find out several things. One thing was it was actually easier to climb up things. One way is with being taller, he is able to reach up and grab higher thing and pull him self up on things or if there is nothing to grab, he gets that extra half foot of extension and jump up on things.

Alvin also had the think of answers to questions that Dave was sure to ask. It took about an hour and he thought that he had them all so he was satisfied.

He just spent the rest of the day with his brothers playing games with each other and watching TV because none of the three had any thing to do really. They played for a few hours until they noticed Dave's car come into the drive way.

As Dave came in he noticed the trio watching some random channel on TV. "How did the day go guys?" He asked

"Good." Alvin, Simon and Theodore said in unison.

Dave then caught glimpse of Alvin and noticed something strange.

"Alvin, why are you wearing Theodore's sweater?" Dave asked noticing Alvin wearing a green sweater."

"Oh, um I tried on all my sweaters and they were all too small and I think that is because it shrunk while it was washing. So I grabbed on of Theodore's shrunken shirts and it was a perfect fit."

"How come the ones Simon and Theodore haven't shrunken?"

"Well they don't get as many sweaters dirty as I do so they had several sweaters that weren't washed yet."

"Okay then, I'll take your word for it. I'll just have to order some more. I'll make them slightly bigger so if they shrink they will still fit. I guess Theodore will have to share sweaters with you until then."

"Okay."

"Are you okay with that Theodore?" Dave continued.

Since Theodore was upset Simon didn't tell him what was happening he thought of an idea.

"Actually Dave, I know why Alvin's shirt have become to small."

"And what would that be?"

"Well Simon was doing something in his lab and..."

Alvin had just caught on that Theodore had found out somehow and interrupted him for the second time in as many nights.

"he accidentally turned the drier too high when he went to dry our clothes and my sweaters shrunk." Alvin continue for Theodore as he covered up his mouth to shut him up.

"Oh, well that's okay Simon, with your clothes they don't cost that much since not a lot material is used."

"Thanks Dave." Simon said.

"Well while you start dinner, we need to talk about something." Alvin said as he pulled Theodore and Simon aside to talk to Theodore.

"Look Theodore I know what you are doing." Alvin said upset.

"I don't know what you are talking about I didn't do anything." Theodore said as he left to go help with dinner.

Simon and Alvin were left behind wondering why Theodore was doing what he was doing.

**Author's Note: Well there it is. It seems that Theodore's becoming pretty sneaky. Who knew. Any way I hope you liked it and I plan on getting it better. Please review and I want to thank the 78 people who have read my story and 2 that have reviewed it. I'm sure if you thought this chapter was too interesting, but I plan on having the next chapter within the next day with something of importance happening. Thanks again.**


	4. Dave Notices

**Author's Note: Well hey everyone. Here I am again. I really hope that you are enjoying this story. I can't believe I got nearly 100 more views over one night. I really believe that this is one of my best works. I would also like that in any reviews that you would rate this because I want to know how good everyone thinks this is. Again enjoy and happy reading.**

**Chapter 3: Dave Notices**

Alvin and Simon decided to head to the kitchen to get ready for dinner. That night they were having pizza because Dave wanted to make something quick because he got home later then expected. It had taken only a few short minutes for the pizza to cook at everyone's liking. All three of the chipmunks really needed 2 slices to fit their needs. Alvin and Simon would split one in half while Theodore would have his own full slice. Dave would have 2 on his own and would save the rest for a later time. Unfortunately for Alvin, Dave started to notice his growth.

"Hey Alvin, have you gotten taller?" Dave asked.

"I don't know. I hadn't really noticed. Maybe I have." Alvin answered confidently knowing Dave was sure to ask that. "Perhaps it is a growth spurt."

"Possibly, do you want to go see if you have grown?"

"Sure."

Dave had led Alvin back to measure where he already was early that day where he was already measured.

"According to this, you've grown another 8 inches since I measured you last week." Dave said, "You're already taller than Simon at this rate."

"That's nice. Speaking of Simon, I've got to go see him."

"Okay, while you're there tell them we can't do anything tonight because I've got some work to finish up."

"Okay."

Simon was still sitting at the table cleaning up as Alvin had dragged him under the table to talk.

"This is getting too weird. According to Dave I've grown another 2 inches since you measured me earlier today." Alvin pointed out while whispering.

"Yeah this is getting weird. Okay I'll wait till tomorrow before I start to figure this thing out. If you have grown another 3 inches by tomorrow, I'll definitely try to figure what is happened.

"Okay I can wait that long. Oh Dave wanted me to tell you that he had some work so he can't do anything tonight."

"Okay."

"Well I'm going outside to do something, I don't know about you."

"I'll go." Simon said while Alvin looked shocked. "I want to get a little tired because last night I could barely sleep thinking about what happened yesterday and now with this it might be a little restless thinking about it."

Simon and Alvin then left and asked Theodore to come with them which he agreed. They had finally made it outside and decided they would trampoline. It also would give Alvin and Simon more chances to question Theodore on what he is doing. They had finally gotten there and were ready to climb up. Of course since Alvin has grown so much it was a lot easier to get up there. Simon could got up there pretty easily, but Theodore always needed help. (**A.N. This is actually a full sized trampoline like we would use.) **Alvin would hang over the edge while Theodore would jump up and grab him and Alvin would pull him up. This had always reminded Alvin of when they first saw Dave with the muffin basket.

Within seconds they had started jumping and Alvin decided to bring up the point.

"So Theodore, where did you find out how my growth is happening?" Alvin asked.

"I followed Simon and overheard you as he was measuring you."

"But, why would you want to tell Dave?" Simon asked

"Because you never include me in anything. You always leave me out on whatever you do because you don't think I can handle it. I'm not a baby you know." Theodore said starting to get upset.

"Well, why didn't you talk to me about it. We would have included you if I had known that." Simon said.

"Thanks. So can you go into detail what's happening to Alvin I didn't hear much."

"Oh well we figure it was from my project that Alvin drank yesterday but that is just a guess." Simon answered

"I got that much."

"Okay, we also figured something else was added that I didn't know about because I made a whole different batch and that worked perfect." Simon said as all three continued to jump.

"Why aren't you doing anything about it right now then?"

"Well Simon and I decided to not do anything if this is all I'm going to grow that it isn't a big deal and we shouldn't waste our time. If I grow another 3 inches in the next few days, then he is going to do something."

"Okay. Well that's all I needed to know.

They continued jumping for about the next hour doing various flips and games.

"So are you going to be okay Alvin." Theodore asked

"Of course why wouldn't I be?"

"I just don't want you to get hurt. You're my brother."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"I hope your right."

"We should go inside Dave should put us to bed pretty soon I bet." Simon said.

"Okay let's go." Alvin said as all they jumped off and headed for the living room to get ready for bed.

They all took off their sweaters and waited a few minutes for Dave to get them all setup. About 3 minutes later Dave looked at the clock and left to get the boys ready for bed.

"Okay are you ready for bed."

"Yes Dave." Alvin said.

They had jumped up onto the chair after Dave had placed a pillow for them to rest on.

"It's nice to see you grow Alvin. I know that you don't like being smaller then Simon even though you are the oldest.

"Good night boys."

"Good night Dave." All three said in unison.

Theodore fell asleep almost instantly. Alvin and Simon stayed up a little bit longer to talk.

"So do you think I will be fine Simon. Won't people think it's kind of weird to see a giant chipmunk. They just got over the fact we can talk."

"I think you will be fine. How much more can you grow. You've already grown 8 inches in a day."

"Well I guess you are right. I guess we will see in the morning."

Alvin and then Simon then fell asleep not knowing things are not fine.

**Author's Note: Well there you go. I'm sorry this chapter is not as long as the others, but there wasn't much to write about. I promise for sure things will get interesting next chapter and to prove it I'll tell you the basis. Alvin is actually going to grow to the size of a 1 year old and they will have to explain to Dave what happened. Then Simon will have to try to fix. But will he. Who knows. I do. I also hope you like the family part of it. I didn't plan on having it, it just got itself in there. I don't usually have a family style of writing so I hope you like it.**


	5. Now We Have a Problem

**Author's Note: Hey everyone. I want to thank everyone for the support again. Wow 249 hits. I didn't think it would be this popular. I hope you are enjoying this story. I plan on making this a fairly long story. Anywhere from 5-15 more chapters. I'm not quite sure yet. To be honest, I'm justing writing as I go along. There are also a few twist I will put in that is why this story will be a little longer. Please review.**

**Chapter 5: Now We've Got a Problem**

Little did Simon and Alvin know is that things were not fine with Alvin. Over the next few hours, Alvin had grown an extremely large amount. At around 3:00 he had grown to the size of a 2 year old baby. After that growth, he had taken up the entire chair which woke Simon up about half way. Theodore was so tired from the previous day, he didn't wake up.

"Alvin, scoot over, you are taking up too much room." Simon said tiredly

Alvin scooted over a little bit.

"Alvin, I said to scoot over!" Simon said starting to get mad.

Alvin scooted over some more nearly on top of Theodore. That's when Simon opened his eyes to see how big Alvin had gotten over the course of a few hours.

"Um Alvin." Simon said in shock which had woken him up fully.

"What Simon, I scooted over geez." Alvin said annoyed.

"No it's not that. Um, maybe you should see for yourself."

Alvin had woken up and knew what Simon meant. He had to look almost completely down to see Simon.

"Oh. I see what you mean now."

"Yeah, I think this is more than a few inches we were talking about. We need to definitely start finding out what is wrong."

"Agreed." Alvin said as he and Simon jumped off the chair.

Alvin and Simon then headed for Simon's lab quietly and left Theodore on the chair so he can get some sleep. Alvin had to be careful of going down the chipmunk friendly stairs since of his growth, he had gained the weight with that. He had finally reached the bottom without ruining any of the stairs. Simon forced Alvin to stay away from anything in the lab because everything was starting to get too small for him and Simon didn't want anything to get lost or broken because Simon could need anything in there to help Alvin.

"Well now that we have a problem, what do you think is causing it." Alvin said while sitting on the floor.

"I don't know, I hope I can find out soon so I can stop this. I mean this is getting way out of hand."

"I know. How are we going to explain this to Dave? He bought the growth spurt deal and the shrinking clothes, but isn't he going to notice a 2 and a half foot chipmunk. I mean, Dave isn't stupid."

"I guess we will just have to tell the truth once he notices. We can only hope he will be in such a hurry, he won't have time to notice anything in the morning and then I will have all day to fix this."

"How will I hide so that he knows I'm there but won't see how big I've gotten."

"Hold on let me think. Okay, you can hide under our blanket in the morning and once Dave wakes up, I'll tell him he shouldn't wake you up because last night you were really tired and should get as much sleep as you can. I will also tell him that I will make some breakfast for you.

"I think that will work. Well I'm still tired so I'm going to go back to bed and get set up. Make sure that you get back to the chair before Dave wakes up."

"I know, I have an alarm in here. I'll set it for 5 minutes before Dave wakes up to get me enough time to get back into bed with you guys."

Alvin then headed up the stairs still carefully back to the couch. Theodore was still sleeping where they had left him but he had flipped sides. Simon stayed behind to figure out what happened. After several minutes of thinking of several possibilities, Simon had fallen asleep at his lab table. Alvin, meanwhile, had also fallen asleep and had grown another several inches. Simon was asleep until an hour later at 4:37 when we felt something dripping on his head.

"What's this?"

Simon reached to the back of his head and felt that his fur on the back of his head had grown really long. He then looked up to where it had been dripping. He finally noticed the dripping bottle of growth hormone dripping right where his mixture was put a few days earlier. Simon had finally found the answer. He figured he should wait until Dave leaves to tell Alvin and Theodore what had happened. It was too late and he didn't Dave to know about any of this.

Simon decided he would just go to bed earlier then expected since he had his answer. He reached for his alarm to turn it off so Dave won't hear it from his room earlier then he had wanted. Simon headed to the living room and decided to sleep on anther chair so they won't be crowded with Alvin. Time seemed to pass by as Simon slept because the next thing he knew Dave was waking him up.

"Simon, I've got to go now, can you wake up Theodore and Alvin and get them something to eat?"

"Sure Dave." Simon said with some thankfulness in his voice.

"Thanks. Tell them I'll be back earlier then usual. We almost finished everything you need for your next concert."

After Dave said that and left, it just ruined Simon's day. Now he has less time to fix Alvin.

"Alvin wake up."

"What do you want Simon."

"Dave is coming home a few hours earlier than usual and now we have less time to fix you. Now we have a problem."

**Author's Note: Well there it is. I was finding the perfect place to put the chapter in a quote. What better place then the last sentence. I am really starting to like this story. I was just planning on making a short story about this, but different ideas kept coming in to me that made this story longer. Please leave any suggestions if you want to or if I made a mistake, please post it and I will try to fix it. Thanks and happy reading.**


	6. Oh No

**Hey everyone. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been kind of busy doing different stuff. I will try to update a lot so I can get most of this story done before my Florida trip. Also after the trip I will be going back to school so I will have even less time. Oh well. Here it is chapter 6**

**Chapter 6: Oh No.**

With all the fuss that Alvin and Simon were making, they accidentally woke Theodore.

"Will you guys be quiet. I am trying to sleep." Theodore said tiredly.

"I don't know why don't you see for yourself." Alvin said irritably.

Theodore looked up at Alvin awestruck and a little shocked to see Alvin now three feet tall.

"Okay, I can see why you would be mad." Theodore said

"Not only that, it is about 7:00 and Dave said he would be home at around 11:00 so I have 4 hours to fix Alvin or else Dave will notice." Simon said joining in.

"Okay then Simon, maybe you should stop talking and go try to fix this." Alvin said still a little annoyed.

"Right." Simon agreed as he scurried off to his lab leaving Alvin and Theodore behind. "Oh yeah, you can just make yourself some breakfast while I work."

Alvin and Theodore walked into the kitchen to figure out what to make.

"So what do you want Theo."

"I don't know, toaster waffles just to make it easy."

Alvin headed for the freezer to grab some waffles and the task seemed a lot easier with his new growth. He was able just to open the freezer and grab the box this time. One other time, he had to struggle to pull open the door and when he finally did, he had to jump in to push the box out, but while he was doing that, the door had shut on him and Theodore alone couldn't open it, so he had to get Simon to help him. Even with that, he was stuck in there for 10 minutes. Once the door had opened, he was shivering uncontrollably and Simon and Theodore had to help warm him up.

Alvin cooked Theodore his usual two and cooked himself the usual one he had and for some reason he was not full. Usually with one, he would be stuffed and couldn't eat another bite. This day however, to be satisfied, he had to make 3 other ones.

"I guess that comes with having a bigger stomach." Alvin said finally understanding how Theodore could eat so much.

Meanwhile, Simon was having trouble trying to figure out how to fix the problem. He knew it would be pretty easy to figure out what the problem was but hard to fix the problem. He had spent two hours thinking of several things and figured he couldn't do anything until he could study Alvin. He ran up the stairs to grab Alvin.

"Alvin, will you come here so I can study you so I can have any chance at helping you?"

"Whatever." Alvin said as he left Theodore behind.

Theodore however followed them to see what was happening. He shouted to Alvin and Simon and they agreed to let him come. Since Alvin couldn't fit in the lab anymore, they had to do it in the living room.

"Okay. You've grown about 2 feet in 2 days with about a 2 quarts of growth hormone added." Simon mumbled. "Well this should be about all you will grow, but we still need to figure out how to fix this.

Simon then continued to study Alvin and perform several more test for about half an hour leaving an hour and a half until Dave gets home.

"Okay while you do that, Alvin and I will stay back and wait." Theodore said referring to Simon figuring out how to fix this.

"Good, because I don't need any distractions for something this big."

Alvin and Theodore stayed in the living room to stay out of the way and Simon left for his lab. It had taken him a little time but Simon believed that he finally came up with a solution. There was about five minutes left until Dave arrived. He hurried up to the living room to see Alvin and Theodore channel surfing because nothing was on.

"Alvin, come here, I think I figured it out. Here, drink this."

"Great, give it here."

Alvin grabbed it and chugged it down within a matter of seconds and started to feel kind of weird.

"So how do you feel?" Both Simon and Theodore said at the same time.

As they were asking, they could here a car coming in and a car door opening. That's when all three started worrying.

"Um, I feel kinda funny." Alvin said kind of queasy.

Just that second, Alvin shot out and grew another 4 feet while at the same time falling next to an armchair with his stomach against the wall, tongue sticking out, and tail in his face. Theodore was looking at Alvin and had a look of awe and surprise on his face. Simon after looking Alvin grow, looked back at the door to see the knob turning with a look on his face that says "Oh NO!!" All of the sudden Dave walked in.

"So boys how was your day?" Dave asked as he closed the door.

As he walked in the living room he dropped all his papers after seeing the now 7 foot Alvin against the wall.

"Good." Simon answered for everyone with a slight chuckle in his voice. "Um. Surprise." he continued hesitantly.

"Alvin what did you do?" Dave asked regaining himself.

**Well, here is another quick chapter. I wanted to get a quick chapter in since I hadn't updated in a week. Oh well, I hope you will still like it. But I doubt it because this chapter is pretty much crud and basically a filler. I will try to get another few chapters within the next 2 weeks since my trip is coming in. Please review. Before I didn't really care if you reviewed or not but since this story is becoming so good, I definitely want them now.**


	7. Explaining

**Hey everyone. Well thanks for all the support for this story. That's all I got to say so let's get on with the story.**

**Chapter 7: Start Explaining**

"Okay guys, you better start explaining." Dave said still in shock

"Simon did it." Alvin said rather quickly.

"Simon?" Dave said questionably

"No Alvin did it."

"I don't care who did it. Just explain to me how this happened."

Simon decided he should explain since he knew about everything that was going on.

"Well it all started a few days ago." Simon said as they all headed for the couch to sit down. Alvin was forced to get a chair all his own since he had grown to the size Dave. "I was working on something in my lab while you were at work to pass the time. It was just something that if you came into contact with, it would give a florescent glow you know something fun. Well I decided I would ask Alvin and Theodore if they would be interested in seeing it. Alvin of course was tired of seeing my projects, but Theodore agreed. As we headed off, Alvin came in a few minutes later just as I was explaining to Theo what I had done. Well as I continued to explain Theodore and Alvin, Alvin headed for my lab table and drank what I had been working on. He had just finished as I had turned around to look at him. I urged Theodore to turn out the lights because I wanted to see if it had worked as I had wanted. As it turned out, it didn't work. I was completely puzzled. Well I thought nothing of it, even though Alvin said his stomach was becoming unsettled. Well then overnight, Alvin had grown a few inches which I hadn't noticed until you left and had us finish our breakfast alone. Then Alvin came up with the growth spurt and shrinking clothes deal. Then he continued to grow until he was about two and a half feet. That was actually in the middle of last night so we went down to my lab to figure out what the cause may be. Alvin left after a few minutes because he was still tired which left me alone. I accidentally dozed off until I felt something drip on my head. I reached for the back of my head to find my fur had grown very long and looked up to see a bottle of growth hormone dripping right where my florescent fixture was put a few days ago. So I headed back to bed hoping that you had to leave in a hurry so you wouldn't notice Alvin and once you woke me up and said you had to leave right then I was thankful. Then you said that you were going to be home earlier then usual, that's when I got worried. Then I studied Alvin for about half an hour and eventually came up with something to help him about a few minutes before you got home. After he drank it, he somehow grew another 3 or so feet just as you walked in."

"Is this true?" Dave asked looking over to Alvin and Theodore.

Both of them nodded.

"Well Simon, you're going to have to figure out how to fix this soon because you guys have a concert in 2 days and there is no way we can cancel it.

"I'll try my best Dave."

"Good, now Alvin, you're going to have to stay inside until Simon fixes this. We don't need anyone freaking over a 6 foot tall chipmunk.

"Come on. I'm going to get so bored if I have to sit inside all day for a few more days."

"Don't worry. Simon should have you fixed up in a few days. Right?"

"Actually Dave. I didn't have many materials left, and I had to use what was left of it to get Alvin to this point so for the other materials to get here, it should take about a week for shipping."

"Well that's just great." Dave said starting to get really T.Oed. "I guess we are just going to have to go to the concert with Alvin like this and hope for the best."

After a frustrated sigh Dave said, "I'll just go to the store to get some sweaters so you can actually have something to wear. I'll be back in about 20 minutes."

"Okay bye Dave." All three said at the same time."

After Dave left, Theodore had just one question he knew he had to ask.

"So how does it feel, being that big?"

"I don't know, it's kind of weird. I didn't realize how small we were."

"Well, while you guys talk, I'm going to find the perfect way to fix you."

"Okay. So what do you want to do Theo."

"Well, we are going to have to find something that we can do inside and that you can do so no one notices."

After 20 minutes of thinking of what to do, before they knew it, Dave had been back with two Alvin sweaters that any adult could buy at any store. He handed it to Alvin and asked how it fit as he pulled it on.

"It fits perfect Dave. Thanks."

Then Dave got the thought that it was kinda weird that he had to look straight ahead to look at Alvin.

"Well I'm going to check on Simon. Remember to stay inside Alvin."

"Okay Dave sheesh."

**Okay, there is chapter 7. Again, sorry it is short. You may be thinking it is going to end soon, but I like long stories, so I'm going to make it as long as possible. I'm also sorry to anyone who is annoyed Theodore isn't in it very much. In one chapter, he will definitely become part of the problem. Please review and have fun reading.**


	8. Life Goes on and Concert

**Hey everyone. I wanted to start off by thanking 7Jamie7in3the3rainy7373 who has started communicating with me about my story by email. It has been pretty neat having someone to talk to about my story. If you ever want to email me and don't know my email address, you can email me at . I will reply to any email I get sent. **

**Secondly, I'm going to give a bit of a spoiler so I can get an idea. On my profile page, I'm going to set up a poll. It will involve this story. I'm kind of at a cross road of what I plan on doing in a few chapters. First option is having Theodore drink Alvin's shrinking mixture and shrinking super small and having it be part of Dave, I Blew up Alvin. Second option is to have the 80's Theodore get shrunken by some machine Simon creates in an entirely new story maybe called Dave, I Shrunk Theodore. Third option is to have Alvin drink way too much of his shrinking mixture and becoming super small as suggested by 7Jamie7in3the3rainy7373. Please vote and I should start that part of the story within a few days. So here we go.**

**Chapter 8: Life Goes on and the Concert**

For the next few days, Alvin was adjusting to life of being a 6 foot chipmunk. The part Alvin hated the most and Dave was so thankful for was he couldn't take anymore "showers" in dishwasher. It had gotten to the point that Dave was about to get a lock for the dishwasher, knowing Alvin would never get in there again. Unfortunately for Dave, over the next 2 days, Alvin started taking showers in Dave's shower which caused more problems for Dave. After every time Alvin would use the shower, he would leave huge balls of fur down the drain which Dave would have to dig out with a screwdriver.

Another problem Dave had was after the first few hours of Alvin's growth, he hadn't really given much thought to it so he would hope up on several tables thinking nothing would happen. Unfortunately for Dave, Alvin had hopped up on two tables and broke both of them before Alvin gave himself a mental note not to jump on tables.

Alvin of course because of his size, was given the couch all to himself to sleep on while Simon and Theodore stayed on their regular armchair. Dave had hoped Simon would fix Alvin soon because those new smaller sized beds were to be at the house in a few days and Dave wasn't happy having spent money on a bed Alvin may never need if he is stuck like this.

Meanwhile, while all this was happening, Simon had finally found a way to fix Alvin, but he still had to get everything he needed which wouldn't be there for several days so that was a problem. Dave was happy that Simon had figured this out because after all these incidents, he came to the conclusion that a bigger Alvin was a lot more trouble then a smaller Alvin. Dave actually thought Alvin couldn't get worse, boy was he wrong.

Theodore even had problems with Alvin. Numerous times, Alvin had nearly stepped on him within a matter of hours. Theo was starting to get so worried about his safety that if he could, he would stay out of the same room Alvin.

Dave also tried everything he could to postpone the concert, but he had no luck at all. He made several phone calls, but the music hall they were playing at was booked for another year after the Chipmunks and the record company would lose about 7 million dollars if they canceled it so the show went on.

So they day finally arrived and Dave and the Chipmunks were headed off to the concert in a fancy stretch limo. Whenever the chipmunks had gotten a limo, they would get a special one with smaller seats and smaller seat belts but of course Alvin had to sit in a regular seat next to Dave as Simon and Theodore sat opposite of Alvin. The ride to say the least was agitating for Dave. He had to remind Alvin several times to keep his tail out of his face.

As Alvin was sitting next to Dave, his tail would brush against his face and Dave would sputter spitting fur out of his mouth. "Alvin, how many times no I have to tell you? Keep your tail out of my face!" Dave yelled about the fifth time.

"Sorry Dave, but I don't really pay attention to where my tail goes. What do you want me to do?"

"Why don't you just scoot over."

"Fine." Alvin said as he scooted over to the next seat having his tail out of Dave's reach. "There. Happy?"

"Yes. Very much so."

The rest of the ride was a lot better. It had been about 30 minutes until they made it to the music hall they would be performing at. As they left the limo, the limo driver had just gotten over what he saw with Alvin. He had thought he was going crazy until Dave had explained the whole ordeal. They had been able to sneak through the back door backstage to find everyone in shock after taking one look at Alvin. Everyone from the make-up crew to the producers were in awe to see what happened to Alvin. They had to brush that aside because they were to be on stage in 10 minutes and didn't have a lot of time to mess around. They had finally had all their make-up put on and mics fitted with 1 minute to spare. It would have been easier, but the studio had nearly run out of make-up trying to get Alvin perfect. The trio stood behind the curtain ready to jump out with a lot of unsureness of how the crowd would react to Alvin.

The curtain had finally opened and the chipmunks jump out and what had started as screaming and excitement turned to gasp. Reporters at the concert had started writing down notes the moment Alvin had jumped out thinking they had the story of the century.

With a nervous chuckle, Alvin said "Are you ready to rock?!"

No response. With that, the music had started and the weirdest concert ever had begun. In a place where screaming and excitement was never ending, the crowd was virtually silent. After 2 hours of singing the chipmunks hurried off the stage just ready to get that night over with.

"Well that went better than expected." Simon spoke up.

Everyone else nodded and headed back for the limo preparing for the media frenzy that would be waiting at their house and the following days.

**Well there is chapter 8. I am sorry that I didn't have a lot of dialouge in this chapter, but I never really had many places that I could place dialouge. This also seemed to be more of an Alvin-Dave chapter so sorry to those Simon and Theo fans who didn't get to read a lot about them in this chapter. Please vote on the poll above because I will close it either 1 or 2 days and start writing the chapter that was selected. Please review and again please email me if you wish at **


	9. Media

**Hey everyone. Well I hope you are enjoying this story and voting my poll on what to do next. I will close the poll a little after I post this chapter because I those choices should be the next chapter. Also, I actually put 2 chapters in 1 in chapter 8 because I hate short chapters and the first part of chapter 8 was only like 600 words. I'm not sure how long this chapter will be, but after this one, you're poll will make a difference.**

**Chapter 9: The Media**

As everyone had expected, every single local news station and newspaper imaginable were waiting for Dave and the chipmunks as they pulled back up in there limo at there house. All four of them jumped out of the limo as fast as they could and went on a dead sprint to the house. All along the way all they could hear was, "Mr. Seville, could you explain how this happened?" or "Is this something that will stay permanent?" or "How do you plan to fix this?" The questions just kept coming as Dave would shove aside several people trying to get them out of his way and flashes of the camera were going off. Finally they made there way through to their house and Dave shut the door quick, nearly crushing Theodore, and locking it.

"So how long do you think they will be there?" Alvin asked.

"2, 3 days tops. Or worse case, until I fix you in a few days." Simon answered.

"Well, there is no way we're going to get out of the house anytime soon." Dave said. "The good news is Simon will get everything he needs a little earlier then we expected. Everything should be here by tomorrow afternoon so Simon should have you fixed by tomorrow."

"Well that's good." Simon said with some relief in his voice. "I guess we better get some sleep."

"Yea. I hope you three can sleep with all this flashing?"

"I think we'll manage Dave." Theodore said.

After all four of them got into their respective beds. Dave in his bed, Alvin on the couch, and Simon and Theodore on the armchair, they heard a knocking. Dave guessed it was a reporter so I just nodded it off and fell to sleep after laying in bed for half an hour because of the constant click of the cameras. Fortunately, they all left leaving the house in silence. The chipmunks were thankful for that too.

The next morning wasn't much better. As soon as Dave woke up to get the paper, the whole news crew were back and flashing more pictures. As soon as Dave opened the door, he was showered with a crowd of reporters and flashing. He had to squint his eyes to keep the flash out and after several questions he couldn't take it anymore.

"Get away from my house, I'm not answering any questions. Alvin will be fine by tonight!!" Dave said as loud as he could. Having to yell Alvin's name a lot came in handy. The reporters were shocked to hear what Dave had said and how loudly but after a second of being stunned, went right back to asking questions and taking pictures and writing down the news that was given. As soon as it started again Dave slammed the door in their faces and headed back to the kitchen holding a newspaper where Alvin, Simon, and Theodore were all over it.

"This is just great. Alvin is all over the news."

"And what is wrong with that." Alvin said kind of hurt.

"We don't need everyone in the country to know what happened to you. Especially since, you will be better by tonight." Simon pointed out.

"Right, so make sure to stay away from the windows and doors until you are fine." Dave said.

"Okay." Alvin said while kicking at the floor.

For the rest of the day Dave and Theodore would shoo away the paparazzi, while Alvin would try to sit in any in room that doesn't have any windows or doors to the outside. Simon meanwhile, was getting everything that he had set up so when his supplies came in an hour, he could get started on it right away. Then came a door bell ring about an hour later so Dave got up and answered it. Before he knew who it was, as soon as he opened the door he shouted, "What do you want? I'm not going to answer anymore questions!!"

The deliver man looked a little shocked and said, "I'm just here to deliver your shipment Mr. Seville." The man in front of him was wearing a brown uniform and holding a pile of 2 boxes in his arms.

"Oh sorry. I've had to deal with the media and press all day and it is starting to get annoying so I don't know who to expect at the door anymore."

"Don't sweat it. I can understand. I've had to push my way through for about 10 minutes."

"Thanks." Dave said to the deliver man as he headed back to his truck. "Simon, I got the delivery, you better get started on it so it will be ready by tonight." Dave said as he knocked on Simon's lab door.

Simon opened the door, so Dave could shove the boxes into the door so he could get started.

"Thanks Dave. I should have it ready in a few hours."

"Good luck." Dave said as he walked away and Simon walked back to his table.

**Well there it is. I hope that you are voting in my poll. I will write one more chapter soon, then I will close the poll to start writing on what you voted on. The next chapter I think will be a little shorter then the rest because I won't have much to write about. Also please review. It is nice to see what people think about my stories. Thanks.**


	10. Simon's Finest Moment

**Hey everyone. Here I am again with Dave I Blew Up Alvin. Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I am just giving time for my poll to rack up some votes and I have enough so I will have the next few days. My next few chapters may be a little sloppy because tomorrow I am going to Cleveland to watch a Browns practice and I won't be home all day, then on Saturday I will have all day to write then I will be leaving for Columbus to start my trip to Florida and I may be able to squeeze a few chapters down their so I'm going to try to get as many chapters in as I can. Well let's get on with the story and I want to thank the 7 people that voted in my poll. You know who you are.**

**Chapter 10: Simon's Finest Moment**

It was around 6 and Simon had been working to fix Alvin for about 3 hours now, but he still had a long way to go. It was taking him a lot more time then he had expected. Dave had just finished dinner and had Theodore bring it down to him so Simon didn't have to take a break from his work. Simon was hoping to get this done before they had to go to sleep and he thought he would just make it in time which left Alvin the whole night to shrink back down.

After dinner, Dave decided to go check on Simon. "Simon. Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine. I should be done in about in hour."

"That's great. Well we will be in the living room once you finish to let you know."

"Okay. I'll come up and tell everyone once I have finished."

Dave then walked away to see Theodore and Alvin already waiting to start the movie. It Movie Night again and Alvin got to choose. He had decided to watch Honey, I Blew Up the Kids.**(A.N. Fitting isn't it.) **

After everyone was settled and got into the movie about an hour later Simon came up as expected told everyone what he had done. "I have finally finished it!" Simon said in excitement.

"Great now give it to me. I'm starting to get a little bored being like this."

"Well Theodore is going to have to help me because everything you need is in 7 different beakers and we need to fill about half a cup to get you back to your normal height."

"Well then what are we waiting for. Let's get started." Alvin said.

They all split up to get their respective items. Simon went to his lab to get two beakers at a time. Dave grabbed a coffee cup which was equal to one cup. Theodore then grabbed the beakers from Simon and poured them into the cup as Simon went down to get more. Alvin just waited until everything was set. Unfortunately Dave, Alvin, and Theodore didn't hear Simon when he said only needed half a cup so Theodore filled up the whole cup and Simon didn't notice because he took the empty beakers back to the lab and told Theodore to just give Alvin the cup. Alvin took it and stared at it. It was a dark blue and bubbling. Alvin sniffed it and it smelled really bad. He then gulped the whole thing down in a matter of seconds spitting a little bit because the taste was worse then the smell. By time he was done Simon was back upstairs. "So how do you feel?" Simon wondered.

"Fine. Man that stuff was nasty." Alvin answered.

"Well your going to have to deal with it. You should be better by tonight."

"Good."

"Well it's time to get to bed." Dave said. "We'll see if you are better by tomorrow Alvin."

"Okay Dave." All of them said in unison

All three of their beds had finally arrived with Simon's supplies so Theo and Simon were able to sleep in their new beds that night and try them out. Alvin still had more night to sleep on the couch. After Simon and Theodore got in their new beds, they were surprised how much more comfortable it was. Since it was so comfortable Simon and Theo had fallen asleep almost instantly in their new room. Alvin had been laying awake for about another 10 minutes thinking knowing his luck, something else would happen. He had finally drifted to sleep and had a pretty weird dream.

He had a dream with himself being about a foot smaller then Theodore and having to deal with life being really small now. After things got really weird with everyone started to toss him aside, literally, he woke up with a scream. He saw before him Simon and Theodore standing in front of him and he screamed again as Simon and Theo stared in shock at him.

"Not again." Simon had to say.

**Well there is chapter ten. Well again thanks for voting in my poll. I will give you the results to it.**

**In third was having Theo get hit by Simon's ray in a new story and grow small with 0 votes.**

**In Second was having Theo drink Alvin's shrinking mixture and becoming small with 2 votes.**

**The winner with 5 votes was having Alvin drink too much mixture and becoming to small which I pointed at in this chapter.**

**I will try to finish this story within the next few days because I am almost done and don't want to leave anyone hanging for two weeks on my vacation. Well have fun reading and remember to post reviews.**


	11. Now We've Got Another Problem

**Hey everyone. Here is chapter 11. I'm sorry that my last chapter was so short. Like I said in my last chapter, I have to work pretty quick. Again thanks to everyone that voted. I really appreciate it. I've also got close to 900 hits which I am thankful of. I didn't expect it to be this popular, but who knows. Well have fun reading and remember to review.**

**Chapter 11: We've Got Another Problem**

Now Alvin was starting to get a little freaked. He had gotten so small that he was about as big as he was when he was a newborn.He had to look straight up to look at Simon and Theodore.

"How did _this_ happen now?" Alvin asked Simon.

"Well I have an idea. How much of that stuff did you drink?"

"I drank a whole cup."

"Well that explains it. You were only suppose to drink half a cup."

"What! Theodore didn't you pay attention to how much Simon wanted?" Alvin said glaring at him

"No. But why did you make enough to fill a whole cup if you didn't want that much." Theodore asked Simon.

"I wanted to have enough to make sure if something like that happened again that I wouldn't have to do all the work again."

Then Dave looked at Alvin and looked at Simon. "What happened this time?"

Simon fielded this one and said, "Well Alvin drank too much of his shrinking formula and shrank too much. You and Theodore were only suppose to give him half a cup and apparently you gave him a full cup."

"Sorry about that. I didn't hear how much was needed and guessed that we needed to use it all."

"That's okay. I should be able to fix him again because I know how to redo the fixture that made him big. I just won't be us as much to make sure he doesn't get too big. It will take me a few more hours though."

"Well that's good. You better get started and you are not allowed to have them down there again." Dave said as he pointed over to Alvin and Theodore.

"Okay, I understand."

Simon then headed off to is lab while Dave, Theodore, and Alvin headed to the kitchen to get breakfast. Today they were having pancakes. Usually Alvin would be able to jump up towards the table himself but today he needed Theodore's help to get him back up. Once he had finally gotten up, Dave had started on the pancakes. He made on full sized one for Theodore and himself while usually he would give each Simon and Alvin half of a normal sized one. This time thought he only gave him about a quarter of a normal sized one putting into consideration Alvin's new size.

Simon meanwhile had gathered everything that he had needed and had started on his solution to Alvin. He kept looking over at his notes from time to time to make sure he had it going right. He would also mumble out loud because for some reason, it always helped him think and get everything precise.

"Okay. Now some of this." He said as he poured in some green substance. Then he poured in some red substance and some white powder. He then looked back at his notes to make sure he was doing everything right. He nodded in satisfaction after having everything right. He then poured the combination of red and green substance and white powder into a beaker of plain water. I put a cork on the combination of chemicals and gave it a small shake. After that he was nearly half way through his notes.

After Theodore and Alvin ate breakfast, they went to go get some sweaters on. Theodore get his green sweater on with ease, but Alvin was a different story. Once he put his red sweater with a big yellow "A", he almost go lost in it. He was standing and the bottom of his sweater had gone all the way down to his feet while his head just barely cleared the top. Because of this, he pulled the collar of it to his neck. His arms also only went about halfway through the arm holes which was pretty annoying. After figuring there is no chance he could deal with that, he decided to just not wear one until Simon had him fixed.

Simon was still in the basement and was making great progress. He of course was wearing a regular lab coat. He had just put a few drops of some blue substance to the rest of everything he combined. The only thing he kept in mind was to use everything in half so Alvin doesn't grow as big again. He continued mumbling as he was nearing completion.

After Alvin and Theodore got dressed. Well Theodore anyway, they decided to watch some T.V while Dave did some business in his office. As they were running over to the couch, Alvin was starting to worry that Theodore would step on him. If Theo really wanted to, he could squash Alvin.

"Make sure not to step on me." Alvin said.

"Why would I do that?" Theodore asked while they continued to walk.

"Because, you're like three times bigger than me. Which I have to admit is kind of weird."

"Well I'm sure Simon is almost done and will have you fixed soon."

"He'd better. I getting tired of being really short or really big. I mean jeez. Can't a chipmunk just have a nice, simple day?"

"Nope." Theodore answered with a giggle.

"Ha ha. Funny." Alvin said rolling his eyes.

They finally got to the couch and this time Alvin was able to climb himself up without the help of Theodore. Theodore grabbed the remote and pushed the power button. The TV turned on and the channel was Animal Planet which Dave would watch occasionally and Theo guessed he did last night. He then channel surfed until he came to the Food Network which Theodore would always watch and he would almost learn something new every time he watched it. The show that was on was about crab cakes which Theodore loved a lot. Alvin was almost the exact opposite. He had no intention of watch anything like that.

"Come on Theodore. Why do we have to watch something like this?" He asked in a whiny voice.

"Because I want to watch this."

Alvin then got up and started jumping up to try to grab it from him, but Theodore was able to lift it above him which was too high for Alvin to get it. Theodore, Alvin, and Simon were thankful what Dave did by getting them a way smaller remote that they could actually carry instead of the huge one that they would even have trouble pushing around. After a few minutes of jumping, Alvin got tired and stopped and just decided to watch that. Theodore was glad too because his arm was starting to get really tired. He then sat down to finish watching the show also.

Simon had to take a little break from his work to get breakfast. He would hear his stomach rumble a few times which was very distracting. So he ran upstairs and grabbed a quick PopTart and headed back downstairs to continue work. He ate it fairly quickly so he could get back to work quicker. After he took his last bite, he continued working as he was chewing it. He poured something else into his beaker and there was a huge explosion. The whole house rumbled and Simon was laying against the wall from the force of the explosion. Then Theodore, Alvin, and Dave came to see what happened.

"Are you alright Simon?" Dave asked a little worried.

"Yeah I'm fine." Simon answered as he got to his feet. His fur had become a mess and had a whole lot of junk in it put he continued. Luckily the experiment had been in perfect shape somehow and he was able to continue as he got to the table again and Dave and Alvin and Theodore left the room. He figured he should have told them that he was almost done and should stay but it crossed his mind.

He was happy he was almost done. He just needed to add the neon and growth hormone. He grabbed the neon and poured half of what he did in the first batch then grabbed the growth hormone. He wasn't sure how much he needed because he never got to measure it. Actually giving it some thought he used only half of the bottle into the concoction. He gave it one final shake and was finally done after a few hours. He grabbed the completed beaker and started to head upstairs.

Alvin and Theodore then decided to play a board game. Or as they would call it a "Bored Game" since they would usually only play it when they were bored. They had gotten all the game pieces out and started playing. They would always have fun because they were small enough where they could stand on the spaces and be the game pieces themselves. They had gotten a few rounds into the game when they heard Simon come in with something purple in his paw which Alvin guessed was his formula.

"I have finally completed it." Simon said in excitement.

"That's great. Now give it to me."

"Hold on. Let's get Dave." Simon said

"I'll get him." Theodore said as he ran off to get Dave.

After a minute of waiting, Alvin and Simon heard Dave coming with Theodore not far behind.

"So is everything ready Simon?" Dave asked.

"Yes Dave. Here Alvin take it." Simon said while handing Alvin the beaker.

He pulled it up to his lips and started to realize something. "Wait. Do I drink it all this time or half?"

"Just drink all of it." Simon answered.

Alvin just shrugged and brought up to his lips, with a struggle since it was a little big, and drank it. He started to feel a little funny and then he shot up.

**Well there it is. Chapter 11. I hope you like it. I think that this is my longest and best chapter in the whole story. The story is only going to be a few chapters longer. Also I don't know quite yet I'll do after this so if you have any suggestions then please put them in a review or email me at and leave a suggestion. I will try to have this finished today or tomorrow, I'm not quite sure when. Again I want to thank the people that have read this and made it there favorite story list and put me on their alert list. I just had this little idea. I had no idea that this many people would like it. Again thanks and don't forget to review and leave suggestions. Happy reading.**


	12. Finally

**Here I am again. Thankfully I was able to get this chapter in. After I have this chapter added up I have an idea I will start on right away I hope. I won't give you the idea so it will be a surprise. I am very happy with this story because I have nearly 1000 hits and about 60-80 or so hits so I am pretty happy. Just to let you know it is stinking hot down here in Tampa where I am on vacation. Well here it is. Chapter 12.**

**Chapter 12: Finally!(I Hope.)**

_**Previously on Dave, I Blew Up Alvin.**_

_"I have finally completed it." Simon said in excitement._

"_That's great. Now give it to me."_

"_Hold on. Let's get Dave." Simon said_

"_I'll get him." Theodore said as he ran off to get Dave._

_After a minute of waiting, Alvin and Simon heard Dave coming with Theodore not far behind._

"_So is everything ready Simon?" Dave asked._

"_Yes Dave. Here Alvin take it." Simon said while handing Alvin the beaker._

_He pulled it up to his lips and started to realize something. "Wait. Do I drink it all this time or half?"_

"_Just drink all of it." Simon answered._

_Alvin just shrugged and brought up to his lips, with a struggle since it was a little big, and drank it. He started to feel a little funny and then he shot up._

__What stood in front of Dave, Simon, and Theodore was a normal chipmunk-sized Alvin with his eyes squinted and his fingers crossed. After a glance at Alvin was Simon was really excited that he finally found a solution.

"Yes. I finally got it!" Simon said while giving a high five to Theodore.

"I knew you would finally fix him Simon." Theo said.

"Do you feel alright Alvin?" Dave wondered.

"I feel great. I also think I am about the same height as Simon." Alvin answered.

"Well that's good. And Simon?"

"Yes Dave." Simon said as he started to get nervous at the tone of his voice.

"Come over here." Dave said as he headed for the kitchen while Simon followed.

They left the living room leaving Alvin and Theodore looking at each other and just standing there. They then went to the doorway and tried to eavesdrop. It was pretty simple since they were chipmunks and had very sensitive ears and could hear anything for up to hundreds of yards. As they listened in they got to hear them just as they were starting to talk.

"Okay Simon. You know I'm going to have to ground you from your lab for awhile." Dave said as he sat at the kitchen table with Simon.

"Yeah, I figured that. So for how long?" Simon wondered wanting to get the punishment over with. He had never gotten punished many times in his life, especially with Dave.

Dave thought for a little bit until he came up with an idea. "How about for 2 months. Then Alvin and Theodore aren't allowed in there ever again. We don't need anything like this to ever happen again."

"That's fair enough I guess." Simon said agreeing with him.

"Good. Well you better get your brothers and get them ready for breakfast."

"Okay Dave." Simon said as he jumped off the table in the direction of the living room.

As he got to the door, he saw Alvin and Theodore leaning against the door in a way to hear Dave and Simon's conversation. "So how much did you hear?" Simon asked as he crossed his arms.

"All of it." Theodore said kind of ashamed.

"Well I guess I don't need to explain it to you then." Simon said.

"Guess not." Alvin said shrugging.

"Well I guess everything is fine then. Man I'm beat. We sure have had a weird weak and a half." Simon said, "I'm glad I finally got you better. If this didn't work, I was close to just forgetting about it and have everyone deal with it."

"So what do you say we get some breakfast and forget about all this." Alvin said, "I'll race you to breakfast Theodore." Alvin added.

"You're on." Theodore said as he got ready to start running.

"Okay." Alvin said and with a pause then said, "GO!" Alvin and Theodore were off toward the kitchen while Simon waited for a little bit until he headed off after his brothers and after a few days, everything was back to normal.

**Finally. I have completed the story. I thank everyone for everyone that has read this story from beginning to finish and thinking it was really good. Please tell me how the ending was if you would please because I am not usually good at endings and I am hoping this is better. I will also put up a poll for what to do in my next story. Please vote in it if you will. Some of the ideas may seem a little weird and may seem like they wouldn't be in character, but please vote anyway. Please leave suggestions in your reviews and don't forget to review. If there is anyway you think I can make this story better, don't hesitate to put it in a review or email me at . Thanks and have fun reading.**


End file.
